1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
A game system is known that executes a game in which a player uses a game content such as character cards (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-264183).
In such a game system, game contents used in a game are offered to a player. Here, when game contents are offered to the player one after another, the player will own a large number of game contents. However, since there is a limit to the number of game contents that can be owned to the player, the player needs to judge whether or not the player needs the offered game contents taking into consideration the number of game contents owned and take the time and effort to perform a manipulated input according to the necessity or unnecessity thereof.